Warriors: Blood On One's Paws
by Specklefur The Cat
Summary: Every single piece of land has secrets of its own. The lake itself has many. Three leaders has died, with only one surviving. Whitestreak, daughter of a former kittypet and a medicine cat, has been blamed for her own leader's death. With the help from Bluestripe and Greenslash, they'll root out each mystery, one by one. (T because Warriors, Sequel For "Specklefur's Love")
1. Prologue

**This prologue may shock you or whatever. :P**

"Nightshade," a she-cat said. She had a dull, golden pelt and almost-dark amber eyes. "You keep on watching Specklefur. What's wrong?"

Nightshade sighed. "It's _the secret_. I mean, Specklefur has a lot of questions on mind about some things. Like what Singedpelt was talking about during his medicine cat ceremony and why I hated her until my last moments."

"You're overreacting."

"I'm not, Goldenshade." he said to the she-cat, quickly shooting a glance at Specklefur's two remaining kits. "Do you think it's time?"

"Time to tell Streamstar? If you think so; when the secret is revealed should be up to you."

Nightshade nodded. "Alright..." he said, ignoring the fact that Specklefur walked right through him, something he never got used to. "Please watch RiverClan for me."

(Soon...)

Streamstar woke up. Moonlight flooded into the den. It seemed normal, until she heard someone.

"Hello, Streamstar. We meet again."

Streamstar, though tired, perked her head up. " _Nightshade_?!"

"Get up. I have something to tell you."

Streamstar looked up, and saw the familiar icy blue eyes. She obeyed Nightshade and stood up. "Yes?"

Nightshade took a deep breath. "When blood rules the river, a secret must be revealed."

Streamstar shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember _the secret_?"

"I have many secrets, Nightshade, but-"

Nightshade seemed nervous when he replied. "I mean the secret that Specklefur is your sister."

 **I told you this prologue may shock you or whatever. :P**

 **Yes, I know the secret suddenly came out, but I really needed to get it off my chest. And, for some reason, this seemed like a good time to do so.**

 **One more thing, I won't be able to post often. :( I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Whitestreak, you can sleep later! We can go hunting by ourselves now that we're warriors!"

"We guarded camp all night! You aren't tired, Bluestripe?!"

"Sleep is for the defenseless warriors!"

"Then I'll force you out of our den and see how you do."

Bluestripe laughed. "Fine, you can sleep, but don't complain when I fight an entire ShadowClan patrol and win without you!"

"Just because ShadowClan was cruel in the stories our father told us, doesn't mean they'll be cruel now. Remember the new leader, Birchstar?" Whitestreak rolled her eyes.

"I thought the deputy was Whitewood." Bluestripe stared at his sister. "Why is his name Birchstar?

Whitestreak shrugged. "Who knows?"

"StarClan knows," Bluestripe said. "Well, I'm off to hunt! Bye!"

Whitestreak yawned, before mumbling to herself. "Streamstar said I had to talk to her before I could sleep," she said, shoving past Whitejay, RiverClan's deputy, before entering Streamstar's den.

Streamstar was there, waiting.

"Hello, Whitestreak. Listen, tomorrow, I have to head to WindClan. Something about a kittypet named Cactus. Can you let Whitejay know?"

Whitestreak bowed her head. "I will."

'Great,' she moaned in her head. 'Another chore before I could get some rest.'

(Later...)

"What happened next?!" a kit squealed. Whitestreak paused to see a small group of kits, gathered around Snakeheart, a white-furred elder. He used to be a ThunderClan warrior, but for some reason, he left to join RiverClan. In fact, at that time, many cats left ThunderClan.

Now Snakeheart was an elder, and way more cheerful than he was when he first came to RiverClan. He loved many things, but mostly kits and apprentices. Right now, he was telling a story about the legendary Firestar and his fight against a group of rogues called BloodClan. Whitestreak sometimes thought that Firestar was a legend to encourage kits to become good, and that the forest he lived in didn't even exist. But she wasn't so sure. For all she knew, the stories about SkyClan could be real.

Snakeheart purred as the kits asked what happened next. "Well, the leader of BloodClann, I think his name was Blood-"

"I thought it was Scourge," Whitestreak blurted out, startling the kits and Snakeheart. Snakeheart smiled.

"Oh, yes. His name was Scourge. Well, he struck Firestar down and killed him, but-"

"Nooo!" one of the kits, which Whitestreak knew was Snakeheart's own kit, Snakekit, cried (Snakekit also looked just like his father). "Firestar died!?"

"Well, yes, but he was a leader," Snakeheart said. "He woke up and saved his clan by killing Scourge."

"How does nine lives work?" asked Spottedkit, a calico she-cat and Snakekit's brother.

Snakeheart chuckled. "Well, why don't you ask Streamstar, then?" he said. "She's taking a quick nap after arranging patrols. I would've died if I had to be leader."

Whitestreak nodded. "True..." she said, before leaning to Snakeheart. "How's Rosedapple?"

Rosedapple is Snakeheart's mate. She is a calico, just like Spottedkit. Recently, she had been bitten by a snake, and even though the snake seemed not to be venomous, Snakeheart has been watching her carefully.

"Rosedapple is as fine as ever. If you call 'getting tired and cranky' fine." Snakeheart said.

"Snakeheart, I'd hate to break it to you," Whitestreak said. "But I think she's just becoming old."

Chuckling, Snakeheart settled down. "Hope there's nothing to worry about."

Bluestripe suddenly emerged from the trees, with a single mouse hanging in his jaws. He looked defeated.

Whitestreak padded up to him, smirking. "So, how'd things go, I-Fought-A-ShadowClan-Patrol-And-Won?"

"Shut up."

Whitestreak glanced at Bluestripe's single mouse. She knew that she inherited her mouse-hunting skills from her father, Leapingcloud, who others said was a former kittypet (she thought it was fox-dung), and her knowledge of herbs and thirst for peace from her mother, Specklefur, who was a medicine cat. Although she knew about herbs, she still wanted to be a warrior, and here she is now. Bluestreak inherited none of that. _He_ inherited his father's love of fighting and his mother's determination to do what he wanted.

Though, Whitestreak also has a sharp tongue and Bluestreak has an extreme mischievous and rule-breaking side, which they both know neither of their parents have. They wonder if they just got it or if they inherited that from another relative.

"Come on, put that tiny thing in the fresh-kill pile and hope someone eats it." Whitestreak said, but Bluestripe was about to defend himself when a blood-curdling cry sounded.

"Streamstar! Wake up!"

"Spottedkit!" Whitestreak yowled, but before anything could happen, Snakekit said something more terrifying.

"Spottedkit, she's dead!"


	3. Chapter 2

Whitestreak charged over to Streamstar's den. She expected the she-cat to have died from an unknown illness or from age (though Streamstar was young enough), but what Whitestreak _did_ see was terrifying. Streamstar was resting in a pool of her own _blood_.

The ground was stained red, and Whitestreak, to her disgust, had unknowingly got her paws entirely red. She quickly cleaned them, the salty taste nearly surprising her. Some of the blood still stuck on her paws, to her annoyance. Spottedkit and Snakekit were huddled together, wailing. Rosedapple pressed close to her kits to comfort them.

Whitestreak waited. Did Streamstar die, despite being on her seventh life? Though, suddenly, Streamstar's eyes flew open and she perked up, scattering red drops and causing screams of surprise from the kits. Her fur prickled with fear and surprise as she spoke. "What's going on?! Did I really die?"

Whitestreak nodded. Streamstar didn't relax.

"I was told by StarClan that I lost a life, and I thought it was a dream!"

"What's going on?" Whitejay emerged from the trees, all soaking wet.

Shiningeyes ran up to Whitejay. "What happened? Why are you wet?"

"Fell in the lake. Putting that aside, what is everyone talking about?" Whitejay asked.

(Later...)

Whitejay didn't take the news that Streamstar nearly died easily. He curled up in his den, mumbling things like "What if she comes for me?" Owlscreech was resting at the moment, but she moved into the apprentice den so Whitejay couldn't bother her anymore, followed by Pebblespots. A black warrior with long fur named Lionshade stayed in the den, trying to assure him that no one else will be killed. A RiverClan patrol brought back Crookedtooth, a ShadowClan warrior, who was on a ShadowClan patrol, heard the news of Streamstar, but must've thought that Streamstar really did die, because he said that he wanted to "pay his respects for one of the greatest leaders".

When Crookedtooth was finally assured that nothing truly terrible happened and disappeared into the trees, Streamstar leapt up her den.

"All cats old enough to swim, gather for a clan meeting!" she called, and soon, RiverClan was gathered. Streamstar sighed before continuing. "We all heard of what happened this morning. You all should know this can't be tolerated. If anyone knows anything, please let me know!"

"Whitestreak did it!"

Whitejay stood up, fur bristling. "She did it! Remember? Earlier, she was in your den, and now, she has blood on her paws!"

A wave of whispers soon turned to yowls.

"It's true! I saw her in your den!"

"The murderer has to be exiled or killed!"

"She was with me!"

Snakeheart spoke up the last part. "I was with her most of the time!"

"She could've killed Streamstar before she came up to you," Whitejay said. "You never know."

"You don't know, either!" Snakeheart snapped. "It could be a rogue for all we know!"

But Streamstar sighed. "Whitejay could have a point."

Whitestreak turned to Streamstar, frightened. 'She believes Whitejay! I didn't do it, though!'

"But," Streamstar continued. "I will give Whitestreak a half-moon to prove she did nothing. That will start after tonight's gathering."

Whitestreak stood up. "Alright, Streamstar. I will try to prove that I am innocent."


	4. Chapter 3

**STREAMSTAR ALMOST DIED! THE BUTLER KILLED HER! }:0**

 **Well, enjoy! :P**

"This is twolegplace," Leapingcloud said to Whitestreak, gesturing to a cluster of strange, gigantic, wooden dens. "I lived in that blue nest right there."

"So... you really were a kittypet?" Whitestreak asked. Leapingcloud responded with a single nod.

Specklefur rushed ahead the two. She was woken up so she could lead the patrol, and she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Whisper! Where have you been?" a voice called, making the three cats freeze in place. "And are those wild cats with you?"

Leapingcloud walked up to a sand-yellow kittypet with green eyes and a dark green collar. "I went to join the wild cats, Cactus! I'm sorry I didn't say anything!"

Cactus smiled. "I was wondering why you weren't at home when your housefolk were!"

Leapingcloud purred, before turning to Specklefur and Whitestreak. "This is Cactus, one of my best friends before I came to RiverClan."

"I thought he was in the hills, so I went searching there," Cactus said sheepishly. "A bunch of cats chased me out."

"You're the kittypet that went to WindClan!" Whitestreak said.

"Today, I decided to come to where you guys just came from-"

"To RiverClan?" Specklefur asked.

"Yeah, well, but I got scared and ran back home."

"Well, be careful if you still plan to go to WindClan. Tomorrow, my leader's going to make sure you don't come back, and chase you away if you do." Whitestreak warned.

Cactus sighed. "Maybe I'll go there and apologize tomorrow."

Before Whitestreak could say anything, Leapingcloud told her, "Cactus is really brave, actually. Unless he saw or heard something really terrifying, he wouldn't feel scared."

"Well, you guys should go on," said Cactus, but before anyone could say anything, he disappeared behind his fence.

(Later...)

"Whitestreak, it's our first gathering as warriors, _and_ our first day as warriors!" Bluestripe exclaimed, despite the fact that tomorrow, Whitestreak would have one half-moon until she either watched the murderer get exiled or get exiled herself.

Bluestripe immediately bounded to a black WindClan cat with shining green eyes. He greeted her and they immediately started chatting.

Whitestreak noticed Crookedtooth talking to Silverfang, while Birchstar was trying to talk to Streamstar, who turned her head away from him and instead watched Bluestripe and the WindClan cat. Shiningeyes was talking to a ThunderClan cat named Lightningstrike about Nightshade's death. Lightningstrike hung his head sadly as she continued. Something hit Whitestreak, and she turned to Specklefur.

"Hey, how did Nightshade die?" she asked.

Specklefur shook her head. "I don't know. Crookedtooth had tackled me when he died, but I think someone murdered him during the battle where Leapingcloud proved himself." Whitestreak nodded, but the question burned in her mind and stayed there.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the hiatus. I have disappointed all...**

 **Well, hope you enjoy! :P**

Whitestreak couldn't just sit there, so she padded up to her brother, Bluestripe. The WindClan cat gestured up to her, and Bluestripe spun around, smiling.

"Hey, Whitestreak. Meet Hollyheart!" he said, gesturing to the black she-cat. Hollyheart smiled.

Whitestreak smiled back. "Hello, Hollyheart!" she said, trying to be friendly.

"You must be Whitestreak!" Hollyheart said. "Bluestripe told me a lot about you."

Whitestreak shivered. She had a bad feeling about Bluestripe's carelessness.

Luckily, she was saved by the yowl of one of the leaders, indicating the start of the gathering. A large, white tom sat down next to Hollyheart, followed by a skinny, long-legged black she-cat.

The four leaders stood among them. There was Streamstar, Birchstar, Skystar, and Clawstar. Streamstar spoke up first. "Not much has happened until today, when I had been killed while sleeping-"

"It was Whitestreak, too!" Whitejay yowled. A wave of murmurs swept over the crowd. The white tom next to Hollyheart stared at Whitestreak. Strangely, he seemed impressed.

Streamstar stared down Whitejay before continuing. "Some suspects that it was Whitestreak. I have given her a chance to prove it wasn't her."

Whitejay growled. "Yet, Whitestreak could kill everyone before her time's up!" He continued, even after Streamstar yelled a command, drowned out by a sudden, loud hiss from Bluestripe. "She could murder us all! Streamstar, listen-"

There was a sudden explosion of hissing and yowling.

"Whitestreak is a loyal RiverClan warrior!" some warriors said.

"Yeah! She wouldn't kill her leader!"

"But Whitestreak could've done it!" a ShadowClan warrior yowled.

"Yellowstripe's right! Whitestreak could've done it!" another cat yowled.

" ** _SILENCE!_** " Streamstar yowled. Everyone stared up at the furious leader, her fur prickling. "I have made my decision. Whitestreak will have a chance. There is nothing else to it."

Birchstar stepped up. "C-Can I speak, now?"

Streamstar glared at Birchstar, as if they had a life-long rivalry. "Aright." she growled, stepping back.

Specklefur stared up at Birchstar, mumbling something that Whitestreak couldn't hear.

"Well, Antstar has died this moon. He only spent about 19 or 20 moons as a leader, and we will all remember him as an honorable leader."

Whitestreak remembered Antstar. Although he was a bit on the insane side (He must've been shaken up by Redstar's death: struck by lightning while lashing out his anger at a RiverClan patrol after losing the battle between them), he was still loyal to his clan.

"How'd he die?" Lightningstrike called out.

"Well, that's all, you can go, Skystar." Birchstar said, ignoring Lightningstrike's question.

(Later...)

"Birchstar seemed quite nervous when Lightningstrike asked that question." Bluestripe said.

"Quite suspicious." A warrior named Fawnshine said.

"Of course he's suspicious." Streamstar growled.

As much as Whitestreak didn't want to join the conversation, she wanted to know what Streamstar meant. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, he was a former RiverClan warrior and my mate, but then he leaves to be a rogue, and suddenly, he's ShadowClan's leader!" she snapped. "He was unloyal to the start, and didn't care that he was leaving me behind!"

She rushed ahead, obviously angered by the thoughts of Birchstar leaving her. Specklefur bent over to Whitestreak.

"Shiningeyes told me the whole story. Of course he cared, Streamstar's just pouring out her anger from tonight's gathering."


	6. Chapter 5

Whitestreak listened at the wind rustled the leaves above her head. She had only a half moon to prove she did nothing, and she had no idea where to start. As she wandered the borders for the dawn patrol, with Bluestripe trailing behind her, she caught a whiff of ThunderClan. Whitestreak turned around and noticed a large tree stump behind her.

Memories of playing with her brother by the stump swept over her as she crawled over. She realized if she failed to prove herself, she'll never be able to visit these areas again.

Fresh ThunderClan scent covered the stump. Trespassers!

"Whitestreak! I've found blood!" Bluestripe yelled.

Quickly, Whitestreak rushed over to Bluestripe. As Whitestreak suspected, there was bits of blood, dried onto the dirt. Whitestreak sniffed. "It's Streamstar's! We can find out who murdered her! We just have to sniff again-"

Too late. Rain started falling from the sky, washing away the scents of the forest and lake. Looks like the weather isn't in their favor today.

As they continued the dawn patrol, they saw Cactus slowly approaching them.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" he asked.

Whitestreak glanced back to the blood. "I'm trying to find out who killed Stramstar."

Something flashed in Cactus' eyes. Uncertainty? Worry? Confusion? "We-well... I came with a message from ThunderClan," he said, chuckling, even though the worry still showed up in his voice. "Clawstar's dead. One of our warriors said that a fox knocked him into the lake. He came back sopping wet and dragging his body."

"Why were you in ThunderClan?"

Worry flashed in Cactus' eyes again. "I was only curious," he muttered.

Whitestreak and Bluestripe glanced at each other. Cactus grinned, though his fear showed in his face.

"Thank you, Cactus," Whitestreak said, eyeing him suspiciously. "You may leave."

Cactus didn't need to be told twice. He hurried out, glancing behind him, and with his ears flat against his head. Leapingcloud said he was brave. Cactus looked more cowardly.

As Cactus ran by, a black she-cat with green eyes passed by. "Bluestripe!" she purred. "Have you heard? Clawstar's dead!"

"Yeah, that kittypet told us, Hollyheart." Bluestripe said, growling the word, "kittypet".

Hollyheart glanced back as Cactus' tail disappeared into the bushes. "Oh, I didn't know. Sorry for wasting your time."

"It's okay, Hollyheart. I don't mind." Bluestripe smiled.

Hollyheart stood there for a moment, not sure what to do now. "Okay, I'll head back now."

"Bye, Hollyheart!" Bluestripe called out. Whitestreak glanced at Bluestripe. When Hollyheart had disappeared, he turned to Whitestreak. "Cactus killed her!"

"Wh-what?" Whitestreak said.

"You saw him! He was all nervous! Plus, he was here the day Streamstar died!" Bluestripe growled.

"No, Bluestripe. You can't jump to conclusions." a calm voice said. The two turned around. Sitting on the tree stump was a pale ginger tom with shining green eyes, a dark stripe going across his back, and a little smirk. "You should learn how to investigate crimes like murder." he said, laughing.

Whitestreak stared at the strange cat. "Who... are you?" she asked.

"I am Greenslash, former ThunderClan, the one who savaged Clawstar's body, and your brother." he said coolly.

Bluestripe and Whitestreak glanced at each other again.

Greenslash smiled. "Well, aren't you going to bring me back to RiverClan or not?"

 **Well, we can see Greenslash is** ** _that_** **kind of person (cat?). :P**


	7. Chapter 6

**We'll if Greenslash is kidding or not. Enjoy!**

"Welcome to RiverClan, Greenslash," Whitestreak said. She doubted that Greenslash was her brother, but she decided to be nice and let him in anyway.

"You sure about this, sis?" Bluestripe asked. "He could be a spy, you know."

"Then I'll let you attack and chase him off the territory," Whitestreak muttered. Bluestripe felt happier at the prospect of fighting.

Whitejay padded up to Whitestreak, ignoring or not noticing the stranger that stood a few tail-lengths away. "How were the borders?" he asked.

"I've scented ThunderClan by the tree stump, and a kittypet and Hollyheart told us that Clawstar's is dead." Whitestreak replied.

Whitejay nodded before entering Streamstar's den to report Clawstar's death.

"Did I hear you right? Clawstar's dead?" an elder's voice asked. Snakeheart limped up to Whitestreak.

Whitestreak nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"He was a savage beast! Killing cats, attacking battles that weren't his, all the things murdering traitors do!" Snakeheart said. "I had enough of him when he killed Nightshade! Nightshade was a loyal RiverClan warrior, and plus, he had a family to take care of! That was when I left ThunderClan."

"Wait, Clawstar killed Nightshade?" Whitestreak exclaimed.

Snakeheart nodded. "Yes, and he gave his own kit the worst names! He named me Snakekit!" he growled. "And after my mother's dying words were to name me something like, I don't know, I guess Frostkit, like her?"

"You named your own kit Snakekit."

"Because he looked a lot like me. Is it strange to name a cat after their father?"

"Well, he's dead now. And you know you could ask to have your name changed if it bothers you so much, right?" Whitestreak said.

"I suppose," Snakeheart said. "I do feel bad for him, though. He was my father, after all." Smiling, he added, "Hey, can you get the apprentices to fetch some fresh-kill? Rosedapple and I are starving. Then they can join me by the apprentice den for stories, if they have enough time."

"Okay. Greenslash, come with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Bluestripe, go on a hunting patrol or something. You seem to have unlimited energy anyway." Whitestreak ordered. The two followed her orders. Whitestreak and Greenslash padded up to the apprentice den, but there was only one apprentice inside. Robinpaw dozed off after joining his mentor on a patrol. What happened to Barkpaw, Runningpaw, and Kinkpaw, who got her name from the kinked tail she was born with?

Greenslash nudged Whitestreak and gestured the medicine cat den. Barkpaw and Runningpaw were gathered around it. Whitestreak ran up to her mother's den. "What happened?"

Specklefur secured some cobwebs onto Kinkpaw, who was laying on her side, and looked up. "Kinkpaw was attacked by a fox. Well, I wouldn't say attacked. Kinkpaw attacked first."

"It was on our territory!" Kinkpaw complained.

"You should've called for help," Specklefur said in a soothing voice. No wonder she was a good mother when Whitestreak and Bluestripe were kits; Specklefur worked with kits most of her life.

"I got the horsetail!" a voice called out. A white tom with a burnt leg poked his head in, with the horsetail in his mouth.

"Thank you, Singedpelt," Specklefur said. She took the horsetail in her mouth and chewed it up, placing the poultice onto the wound.

Kinkpaw raised his head. "It hurts, Specklefur."

Specklefur sighed and picked up a dried poppy head. She shook the dried flower, and poppy seeds fell in front of Kinkpaw. "Eat those and rest. The seeds will soothe your wounds and help you sleep." she said. Kinkpaw obediently licked up the poppy seeds and settled down to sleep. "Anyway," she said, turning to Whitestreak. "Why do you need me?"

"I was going to get the apprentices to get the elders and queens fresh-kill." Whitestreak said.

"Come on, you two," Greenslash said, stepping in front of Barkpaw and Runningpaw. "You need to fetch the fresh-kill."

Whitestreak turned to Specklefur when she gasped. Specklefur was staring at Greenslash, as if she was seeing an old friend after many, many moons.

"Greenkit...?"

Greenslash turned to Specklefur. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were there," he said.

"Greenkit!" Specklefur rushed over to Greenslash and greeted him with licks across the face.

"Woah, woah! My name's Greenslash now!"

"I missed you!" Specklefur pulled herself away from Greenslash.

Leapingcloud poked his head out of the warrior den. "Greenslash?" he said, before noticing Greenslash. "Greenslash, I missed you!"

Greenslash looked at Whitestreak with an "I told you so" expression; he must've figured out she had doubts.

"Well..." Whitestreak said, not wanting to admit she was wrong. "Welcome home, brother!"

 **We know that Greenslash was right, then. If you read Specklefur's Love, though, then it would've been obvious. Have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if this chapter's short. There wasn't much to write about. Well, enjoy anyway! :)**

"Oh..." Greenslash glanced down as Whitestreak finished explaining the current situation. "Should I help out?"

"First, we'll have to see if Streamstar accepts you," Bluestripe pointed out, flicking his tail towards the leader den. "She may not, after she got killed."

Whitestreak nodded. "But we should still make sure. Let's hope she isn't losing her sanity or something,"

When the three cats entered Streamstar's den, Whitestreak noticed that Streamstar looked tired, but stable, and seemed happy when they entered. "Ah, you three. Leapingcloud already told me about the arrival of Greenslash. I'm considering letting him join. It'd be nice to get the family back together, after all." she purred. She seemed calm. "Can you call Specklefur over, though? Just in case?"

"What happened?" Bluestripe asked.

"No idea," Sreamstar said. "Just call her over."

"Got it," Bluestripe turned around and walked up to the medicine cat den.

A while later, Specklefur padded up to Streamstar's den and entered. The three hung by, waiting to see if Streamstar was okay. Soon, Specklefur stepped outside.

"Streamstar's just tired from lack of sleep. She's been worrying herself for a while. I'm going to watch her as she sleeps so nothing else tragical happens." Specklefur said. "Bluestripe, since you've already went on that patrol earlier, Streamstar said you can eat. She also said if you two don't mind, you can take the next patrol. I'd recommend taking Barkpaw or Runningpaw. They're both good hunters. Kinkpaw's injured, and would've scared all the prey away, anyway."

Whitestreak and Greenslash nodded to each other. They called out to Barkpaw, a golden tom with brown speckles, and Runningpaw, a golden tom with long legs, and they all left.

Specklefur watched as they left, before turning to Streamstar. "Two prophecies in one night?"

Streamstar nodded. "Yes, it's weird. I couldn't sleep after that." she said. "The first one is, 'The Answer Will Come With the Jingle of a Bell', which is a very unusual prophecy."

"I hope it means the answer to your murder. And I hope it's not really my daughter, too." Specklefur said.

"Don't worry, it won't be Whitestreak. She's one of the most loyal cats I've met," Streamstar meowed, comforting Specklefur. "Also, the second prophecy. 'When the Blind Cat Sees Again, the True Enemy Will Be Struck Down'. Can a blind cat really be able to see again?"

"I don't know," Specklefur said. "But I wasn't kidding when I said you've been worrying yourself to the point where you barely sleep at all. I recommend you get some rest."


	9. Chapter 8

Greenslash padded up to Whitestreak with a vole clamped in his jaws. "Will RiverClan accept this vole? I mean... it's in your territory and all."

"Of course, Greenslash," Whitestreak said, not paying much attention to what her brother was saying. She gazed into the lake, hoping to find a fish of some kind. Something was just... off. Specklefur seemed to have known more than she said. If there's one thing Whitestreak knows about her own mother, it's when she's lying.

No need to concentrate on that now. Streamstar was in good paws. Or was she?

What if Whitestreak was forced to stand in front of the entire camp, and declare her own siblings or parents as the murderer of Streamstar? They all were there, they all had no real alibi or proof, except for the words of others, and they all were capable of such crime.

"No!" Whitestreak yowled out loud, receiving an odd glance from Greenslash as he went off to bring the vole to camp. To think like that is to lose hope in her own blood!

She continued hunting, wishing she could believe it.

(Later...)

"Whitestreak? Whitestreeeaaak! Whiiiitestreeeaaak!"

The voice was distant and quiet. Whitestreak sat in the area where they first met Greenslash, on the tree stump. The voice grew louder.

"Whiiiiitestreeeeeaaaak!"

Closer.

"WHIIIITESTREEEEEAAAAK!"

More real.

"WHITESTREAK, I NEED YOU!"

Just then, a figure jumped through the bushes, but before Whitestreak could see it, she found herself in bed, sleeping next to Owlscreech and Bluestripe, like she was last night. It was a dream. She quickly fell back asleep, but she then found herself in ThunderClan. Clawstar was there, circling another cat, hidden in the shadows.

"Traitor!" he hissed. "How dare you run off to ShadowClan!?"

"I went there to kill him," the cat replied coolly, flicking his tail towards ShadowClan. His tone was familiar, but his voice was garbled, strings of voices of cats Whitestreak never heard of. "He was a threat. He would've killed off ShadowClan. Like how you'll turn us against each other." The shadowed cat laughed, rather cold. "And then I'll head to RiverClan to finish the job."

Clawstar laughed. "Well, wait until I tear you to shreds, then I'll tell everyone that you killed Antstar. They'll all honor me, and then I can rule them all."

"We'll see about that, piece of crowfood!"

The cat launched itself out of the darkness, and for a moment, there was a glint of green, until Whitestreak woke up.

'I can't believe it...' Whitestreak thought to herself. 'Greenslash killed Clawstar and Antstar!"

(Next Morning...)

Whitestreak woke up to yowls of grief. Looking up, she saw Streamstar, flanked by Lionshade, who was comfortingly licking the side of her face.

"Streamstar! What happened?" Whitestreak yelled out, padding towards her.

"B-B-Birch... Birchstar... Birchstar's dead."


	10. Chapter 9

Lionshade quietly groomed the side of Streamstar's head as she whimpered. Whitestreak watched as her leader helplessly cried out into the sky. "I... I can't believe I hated him... he was my former mate, for StarClan's sake!"

"There, there," Lionshade said. "You had reasons to be mad at him. I would've been mad if my mate became a rogue and then was leader of the clan that has despised us for many moons as well." he said, though the way he flicked his tail and he glanced to the side told Whitestreak he wasn't so sure himself.

Luckily, Streamstar didn't seem to notice; she still yowled out, almost waking everyone in camp. Whitestreak could hear Rosedapple yell, "Hey, some of us are trying to sleep!"

Lionshade glared at Rosedapple, before continuing to comfort Streamstar. Smiling to herself, Whitestreak turned around to go on the dawn patrol with Greenslash. It was clear that Lionshade deeply cared for Streamstar. Greenslash padded up to Whitestreak, looking a bit worried.

"Whitestreak, I have something to say..." he said.

Whitestreak glanced at Greenslash. The bit of happiness drained out of her. "I know what you did to Clawstar and Antstar." she growled. "I can't trust you now."

Surprised, Greenslash stayed quiet and simply ran to Bluestripe and Fawnshine to get them to join the patrol. Whitestreak would've felt bad for Greenslash if he wasn't a murderer. Then a horrifying thought struck Whitestreak.

'What if Greenslash murdered Streamstar and Birchstar?'

(***)

Whitestreak glanced again at the tree stump where they first met Greenslash. He was so calm. It would've been hard to believe that he had murdered two, possibly four leaders. Though, WindClan has been unaffected. Could there be something going on there?

Greenslash glanced back at Whitestreak as they passed the stump. It was a mixture of worry and a strong need.

"Alright, tell me what you want, Greenslash," Whitestreak growled.

Greenslash fell back to talk to Whitestreak. "I came to RiverClan to tell you something. You cannot trust the ones in the higher position as you."

"You mean Whitejay, Streamstar, or my mom?"

"One of them, yes. Your mom is fine, I know that. I'm not sure about the other two, though. I know more about them than you do. Streamstar has secrets, and so does Whitejay. Streamstar is guilt-ridden, while Whitejay is ambitious. Streamstar is also on her eight life, so she's weak, and may worry a lot more."

Whitestreak stared at Greenslash for a moment, his eyes full of concern for the two cats he listed. She should listen to him for now. Perhaps it could come in handy. "Alright," she said. "I'll make sure to watch them both."

(***)

The fresh-kill pile piled up quickly, full of fish, voles, and a squirrel or two. Greenslash picked up a plump vole and sat next to Whitestreak as rain poured from the sky. He hissed, his ears flattening against his head. "I hate water!"

"Your mom is pure RiverClan, and your dad enjoys romping through puddles, you know." Whitestreak said.

"I spent my life believing my parents were water-haters and couldn't swim. So now, I hate water and can't swim."

"You should learn. It's fun."

"..."

Greenslash simply continued tearing his vole apart.

"Kittypet?" Fawnshine perked up.

Everyone stopped. In the distance, a jingling bell rang out. The only thing heard was Specklefur, muttering, "The jingle of a bell..."

Suddenly, a kittypet's yelled out.

"Whitestreeeaaak!"

It was familiar.

"Whiiiiitteeestreeeeaaak!"

The dream!

"WHITESTREAK, I NEED YOU!"

A pale ginger cat with a green collar leapt through the bushes. Cactus!

"Everyone! I have something to confess!"

 **A wild Cactus has appeared!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Is it bad that the title of the document is "Lol He Ded"?** **I said nothing.**

Streamstar padded up to Cactus. "Please, tell us what you must tell us."

The camp seemed entirely silent as Cactus opened his mouth to speak. It felt like a moon before he spoke. "I... I know who killed Streamstar. I was heading to RiverClan camp, looking for Whisper, when I saw a white cat kill a blue one,"

Most of the camp glanced at Whitestreak. She felt her fur bristle in fear as the clan's gaze burned into her pelt. Cactus spoke again. "It was a cat with black splotches... it was Whitejay..."

"Fox dung!" Whitejay yowled in the distance. "I fell into the lake when Streamstar was murdred. Care to explain that, kittypet?"

Cactus unsheathed his claws, but he stayed calm. "You ran to the lake to wash your paws from blood." he growled.

Whitejay turned to Specklefur and Streamstar. "You two! You're leader and medicine cat! Tell him this is all absurd!"

Streamstar shook her head. "I'm sorry, but StarClan spoke to me one time. They said that the answer will come with the jingle of a bell. What happened before Cactus came? A bell was jingling."

Whitejay stared at disbelief at the two. He turned to Whitestreak. "Y-You! You're the smarter one! Tell them they're crazy!"

"You're the one who accused me of murder!" Whitestreak yowled, unable to control her anger.

Greenslash lashed his tail. "Yeah! No one blames my sister for anything she didn't do!"

Suddenly, a flash of black and white landed on Greenslash. Whitejay growled into his ear. "I swear, I'll rip the lives out of everyone, even your leader!"

"Why, though?" Whitestreak asked. "You want to kill us, but why?"

"To impress my leader," Whitejay said. "And my leader isn't Streamstar."

A white, muscular cat ran towards Whitejay, settling down besides him. Webfoot! He turned to Whitejay. "Don't kill Greenslash. Grab Whitestreak and make sure she can't leave." Webfoot growled.

As he spoke, a group of muscular cats surrounded them. There was Antstar, badly scarred, still alive, and glaring at Greenslash, the little black she-cat that was sitting next to Webfoot in the gathering, and the others were rogues. All of them were in a fighting position, ready to attack anyone that got near Webfoot, Whitestreak, Greenslash, and Whitejay.

Whitejay bowed his head and grabbed Whitestreak's scruff, biting painfully hard onto it so she couldn't escape. Smiling, Webfoot turned to Greenslash, who was yowling at Antstar.

"How are you alive?!" he said in disbelief, not realizing his sister was captured.

Antstar smiled. "I pretended to die. I'm pretty good at it, huh?" he said. His voice was a bit friendly in spite of his anger.

"Enough!" Webfoot growled. For a second, Whitestreak noticed Whitejay's whiskers quiver in fear. "Greenslash, open your eyes and look around, you piece of fox dung!"

Greenslash turned around to see Whitejay, holding onto his sister. He got into an attacking position, growling, before Webfoot clawed the side of his head to get his attention. "Don't you dare try attacking!"

"I will if you hurt her or my brother!"

Webfoot smiled. "Well, I have an offer to make with you. Join me, or else I will kill them both." he said silkily.

Specklefur gasped, but Streamstar watched. Fear clouded her eyes, and she turned away. Bluestripe was ready to pounce in case something happened despite the muscular cats guarding them.

Greenslash glanced back at his sister. "If I join, then you wouldn't hurt her?"

"Precisely."

"Then yes,"

Whitestreak felt as if her own heart was torn out when Greenslash said yes, but it was to save her.

Webfoot smiled. "Alright. Your first task is to kill Whitejay. He has failed his task, but he's no use now, anyway," he said. "Whitejay, let go of Whitestreak. If she tries fighting, then I'll kill her anyway." Whitejay dropped Whitestreak's scruff, fur bristling in fear.

Greenslash turned to Whitestreak. "Run! Now!"

Whitestreak obeyed, rushing away from it all. She turned around as cats gasped, and noticed Whitejay, dead on the ground. Greenslash stood over him, blood dripping from his mouth. Webfoot flicked his tail and padded off as if nothing has happened, followed by Greenslash and surrounded by guards.

'It's all a bad dream. Right?' Whitestreak thought. She felt an invisible cat press onto her comfortingly, not realizing Nightshade was there, too, to witness it all.

 **People, I am sad to admit that this is the last chapter of BOoP. There will be the epilogue and next story's preview, though, so stay tuned! I'll see if I can post them all today, including the newest story. :)**


	12. Epilogue

The gathering felt tense as the cats discussed nothing but death. Clawstar, Birchstar, Streamstar, Whitejay, and, just a day or two ago, Skystar, the innocent WindClan leader, replaced by Webstar, bloodthirsty, and with a deputy willing to do anything Webstar wanted with the price of not harming his family, Greenslash. ShadowClan's new leader, MossStar, was a confident she-cat, but even she spoke in low whispers among the leaders about Birchstar.

RiverClan was lucky, Whitestreak realized. They were the only one with a surviving leader. Why was StarClan letting such dark things happen to the forest? She just sat in one little spot by herself. Bluestripe was supposed to go to the Gathering, but he disappeared on the way there

The new deputy, Owlscreech, sat by the high rock, ears twitched in case they called an announcement. Streamstar spoke to the new leader of ThunderClan, Tinystar. He was a black tom with the size of an apprentice and green eyes, as well as MossStar. WindClan hasn't shown up yet, which may have been more good than bad, judging by the current state of the clan.

Streamstar then yowled out to begin the Gathering without Webstar. She sighed, breath a bit quakey, before speaking. "This is a dark time for our clans. Webstar threatens us more than Clawstar ever did. Our allies are slowly turning against us. I've been talking to Lionshade and Specklefur, and we've decided to suggest something to the clan." she said. Owlscreech let out a sigh when she found out she wasn't consulted, despite being the deputy. "We all should hide out in a new part of a lake, one no cat has ever ventured through, and decide what we will do there. If the clans agree with this, then we can send a patrol of cats to search for a temporary home."

"That is a good suggestion, but all the clans, traveling to one spot? Don't you think that is a bit obvious?" Tinystar asked.

MossStar turned to Tinystar. "Maybe we can send one cat at a time to the spot. No one will question one or two cats traveling to another clan during these times."

"So it is settled?" Streamstar asked.

One ShadowClan cat, which happened to be Yellowstripe, stood up. Even she seemed to seem grim and tense. "What if the WindClan cats follow us, or our scent?"

"That won't happen. Hollyheart has that covered."

Everyone turned around, seeing Bluestripe with a group of battered WindClan cats. "I overheard Streamstar and came up with a plan with Hollyheart. She'll keep Webstar and his followers busy, while we all head off."

"Who are they, then?" MossStar asked, a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"WindClan cats that disagree with Webfoot. They're staying with us."

 **Sorry if that was short and disappointing, but I didn't have much for an epilogue. Especially since I promised to post it four weeks ago. XD**

 **I was asked some questions, and I'll be happy to answer them here, in case anyone had the same questions.**

 **"How did Antstar survive?"**

 **I'll reveal that soon. Just hang tight, and don't fall off the cliff. Because you're on a cliffhanger. c:**

 **"Who is your favorite character in this story? Least favorite?"**

 **My favorite has to be Greenslash. He is a chill, mysterious cat who does his best to protect everyone, even if it leads him to murder. My least favorite is Webstar. Why? Because this is Webstar in a nutshell:**

 **HEY I CONTROL CATS EVEN IF THEY DON'T WANT TO AND KILL EVERYONE YAAAY**

 **"When is the epilogue coming out?"**

 **Here you go. c:**


	13. Beyond the Lake (PREVIEW)

Antstar couldn't do anything but call for help. He was heavily wounded, right by ShadowClan territory. He felt if he tried to walk, he'd just fall right back down. He was on his last life! He couldn't die now! That stupid ThunderClan cat, speaking of the darkness within him. There's no such thing as darkness or good. Only who dominates the other clans and gets what they want, and those who spend their days wandering and starving, just waiting for a powerful cat to put them out of their misery.

Whitewood poked his head out of the pine trees of ShadowClan territory. His eyes were slit as he stared into Antstar. Did he do something to anger his deputy?

"Whitewood, help!" Antstar yelled.

"You're a very nasty leader. You don't care who you kill as long as it doesn't affect you. ShadowClan will be lucky to have me as leader." Whitewood growled. "I knew the only way to get rid of you was to ask Greenslash."

 **AUGH! I'm never going to post in this story again! ;-;**

 **Don't worry, I'll have the next story up right now. c: I have the prologue entirely written out.**


End file.
